The date
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Hibiya asked Seto out on a date XD, but did he really expect that the dan would leave them alone. A Setohibi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A day for the first date.**

 **Yes! I told you I would write yaoi and yuri but I started it with this cause because I just got the idea in my head. Summary: Hibiya asked Seto to go out on a date to the aquarium. He's very worried about the date, especially when you got friends who are just too curious to follow you on your first date.**

* * *

"I'm so nervous" the shota thought while waiting in front of the entrance of the biggest aquarium of the country. He was waiting for Seto to come from one of his many part time jobs(no seriously he has a lot). Soon it was going to happen their first date, Hibiya blushed, looked down and thought a few days ago when he asked Seto.

Start flashback

"Come on, if it's you I know you can do it" The idol cheered him, but he still felt uneasy. "But what if mess up" he asked worried. "No you won't" she replied. "Now get out there and show him something" and she pushed him into the living room.

And just that time the whole dan had to be there. Kido and Ayano were cooking, Takane and Kano were sitting on the ground playing a game, Shintaro and Rik were watching them while sitting on some chairs by the table, Haruka was drawing on the other side of the table, Hiyori was talking with Mary about a manga artist and Seto was on the cough resting from a hard day of work(s?).

Hibiya walked like machine to the cough and quickly sat down next to Seto. "Uhm Seto" He nervously asked, avoiding eye contact with the older boy. "What is it Hibiya" Seto said having no clue what was to about happen. The small boy gulped, looked at Momo who was sitting next to Haruka. She gave him a big smile and a thumb up, he took a big breath looked him in the eyes and said; "Wo-Would you l-like to-o go on a d-d-da-date with me?".

It was like Momo was using her Captivating Eyes. Kido almost dropped the salt pot into the curry, Ayano cuts herself in her finger, Kano dropped the remote control, Takane froze, Shintaro fell from his chair, Rik turned around almost too fast, Momo was grinning with a bigger smile, Haruka stopped drawing, Mary was having a gigantic nosebleed and fell from her chair, Hiyori was trying to catch Mary and Seto? Seto was redder than Ayano's scarf and at the point of losing conscious. He could just make one sound before collapsing; a very happy yes.

End flasback

" _Bakano just couldn't stop nagging me and Seto about it and Mary was losing blood all over the place_ " Hibiya thought. He sighed and looked around if he the deer lover was already here. He didn't have to wait long cause the tall boy was already running to him. "Hey Hibiya, did I made you wait long" Seto asked still a little patting from all the running.

"No I just arrived" the smaller boy lied. He actually came a hour earlier because he was too nervous that someone of the dan would spy on them. If anyone was going to come he would spot them with his Focusing eyes and sent them away before they could do anything. But luckily no one came.

"Well then shall we get inside?" Seto suggested. "Y-yes" The smaller boy replied. " _I'm just glad no one else is going to be on the date_ " Hibiya thought. But if Hibiya just knew how curious his friends can be, he probably would never have asked Seto on this date.

* * *

"Mary are you ready for this" Rik asked while putting on some sunglasses. "You bet I am" Mary replied holding a camera. "Okay, hold it you two" Kido said. "I know you like having guys make out with each other Mary. And I know you just love, love Rik. But are those really necessary" She asked pointing at the glasses and the camera. "Yes they are" they answered in unison. "Then what do you need it for" a certain NEET asked. "Writing reference" Mary answered. "Disguise" Rik replied.

"Say can we go already?" Kano questioned. "There already inside". "Yes let's go" Kido said and the whole gang started walking to the ticket stand. "Say" Takane started, "Except for Mary and Rik, why did everyone actually come?" she asked. "I'm worried about Seto" Ayano answered. "I wanted to spice up their date" Kano said. "I'm making sure Kano doesn't do anything stupid" Kido responded. "Best friend support for Hibiya" Shintaro said, wich Momo countered with "Hey, that's my job". "M-manga reference" Haruka embarrassedly replied. "To see how much Hibiya is going to screw this up" Hiyori calmly said. Everyone except Hiyori's thoughts; " _That's harsh_ ".

* * *

 **Sorry that it is so short, but this is the best i can bring out right now, please forgive this sad excuse of life.**

 **Like Always, please review and if you have interesting ideas of how this could go please tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A day for the first date. Chapter 2**

 **Part 2 is here, a special thanks to BelieveShadow and FluffyMarryKozakura for the favorite, that gave me the will to get other chapters done, without any delay here is chapter 2.**

* * *

"Well what do you want to see first?" the older boy asked. "L-let's go to the paradise fish" the younger one responded. " _W-w-w-wh-what should we talk_ _about? Why he likes me? No way that's too straightforward and way too embarrassing too. Ugh, I wish my mind wasn't such mess_.

"They look kind of cute don't you think?" Seto said. "Oh, yeah they kind of are", Hibiya was so deep thought that he didn't even notice they had already arrived at the paradise fish tank. " _Of course. We should talk about the fish, why didn't I think of that_ ". "But you know" Seto started, "I think you're much cuter, Hibiya". Hibiya felt he was turning a few thousands shades of red. "B-baka, don't say that" a flustered Hibiya reacted. "Demo(but) it's true" Seto answered.

"KYAAAAAA" someone screamed. As a reaction, Hibiya suddenly grabbed Seto by the arm. "W-what was that" he asked. Seto who was surprised this action just smiled, he puts his other hand on Hibiya's hair and ruffles it. "I'm sure someone was just surprised by a fish or maybe find them just really cute, wich is understandable since there almost as cute as you". As soon as those words left Seto's mouth and into the shota's ear he let go of the arm. "I-I'm going on ahead" he said, getting overheated by the words of the older boy. "He's just so cute" Were the thoughts of the older one. "ah Hibiya, wait for me".

* * *

"Am I going to survive?" Marry asked while she was laying on the ground. "Come on Mary don't faint now" Momo said as an encouragement to her BL-loving friend. "Momo is right Marry, what if they are going to kiss, you'll be no good unconscious" Rik said as motivation. "You guys are right" she said as she was trying to stood up. "Yes, that's the way Marry" Hiyori said.

" _Why did I tag along on this trip again"_ the NEET thought as he saw this display of not giving up. "Mmm?" he said as he saw Kano trying to sneak away. "Oi Kano, were do you think you're going?" a pissed off Kido asked. Kano shrugged "oh just getting something to drink" he answered, "And maybe use my Deceiving eyes to turn into one of them and turn the other on" he continued. "BL-LOVE-TRIANGLE" Mary yelled. "Marry Calm down" Kido said. "Let's call it SetoHibiKano" an excited Rik said. "that's great idea, Rik-san" Hiyori said as she clapps her hands "Don't support it" Shintaro almost yelled. "Yeah but you can't disagree that it's a good name, oni-chan" Momo argued with him. "Oh that would make a really good story" a calm Haruka said with a little smile. "HARUKA" Takane screamed.

As Ayano looked at this uhm mess with an awkward smile, she tried to calm the group somewhat. "Uhm everyone?" she started. "Yeah?" they answered in unison. "there almost out of sight" she states. "ONWARDS" Marry yells.

One beaten Kano time skip later

"These sharks look cool don't they" Seto excitedly points out. "Wow yeah, they do" Hibiya said completely fascinated by these magnificent creatures. He looks to the side only to catch a sight of Seto being a bit afraid. _"He's terrified, of course, were in a underwater tunnel. After all he did enter the haze drowning. I'm really the worst, I knew he hates water but still went here for this date. He must really hate me now"._

"Uhm Seto are you alright? Hibiya asked with a worried look. "why shouldn't I be?". "Well I thought since we're now in this underwater tunnel it must really be hard for you" Hibi said while looking down at his feet. Seto keels down to Hibiya's level, "Hibiya I-" CRACK

Seto couldn't even end his sentence because of the loud cracking of the glass around them. The water broke free and slammed right into them. The entire tunnel was suddenly filled with water, releasing all the kinds of fish and sharks that were swimming in there. And the water gave them a feast with all the unconscious humans drifting to the surface.

* * *

 **Haha sorry I forgot to mention the plot twist. I hope you guys can survie the wait, the next chapter will be out at least this week, maybe even tomorrow. And damn I need to make my stories longer**

 **Like always please review and see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A day for the first date. Chapter 3**

 **Here it is chapter 3, revealing what the hell happened. I'm so sorry that it came out so late. Sorry but other family stuff has happened and I didn't feel like writing or drawing or do anything at all actually. Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me so please enjoy.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK" Momo shouted. The Dan was on floor B1 but the water from floor B3, the floor were Seto and Hibiya are, was already up to their knees. "Just what is going on here?" Haruka asked himself.

"Uhm, test, test, can people hear me?" A voice suddenly coming from the speakers. The dan looked up in surprise to the speaker. "Wait" Shintaro started, "I know that voice". The voice just continued "I'll get right to the case. People in the building please come straight to the entrance and surrender to yourself to us terrorists. Resistance is useless we got 30 heavily armed men scattering as I speak. As for the people outside if we don't get 1 billion¥ within one hour, then the sharks in this aquarium will get a feast. That's all".

"it's no doubt about it" Shintaro started. "these are the same criminals that once took over the mall". "Then what do we do?" a scared Marry asked. "Simple, we defeat them again like last time" Takane answered her. "But we can't just leave Seto and Hibiya down there" Ayano argued. "Not to mention all the other innocent people" Rik added. "What do we do?" Hiyori asked.

"Everyone calm down" Kido said. "I have a plan but we have to hurry. Ene, Shintaro and Haruka go find the security room and try to find a way to take over the building again. Rik you go and get all the people out of the water. Nee-chan and Hiyori you'll help the victims back on their feet. The rest will go with me and try to hold off the terrorists. We'll stay in touch with our phones, everybody got that?". "Yes" Kano answered her. "Then Mekakushi Dan, move out" she said. "Roger, Danchou" everyone except Kido said.

* * *

Seto P.O.V.

What happened? I don't remember it happened all so fast. But most important; why can't I breath. My eyes snap open. I realize I'm underwater and head for the surface. "Pfaaaaah", I gasped for air. I looked around me and see a small boy's body drifting in the water. "HIBIYA" I yelled, not hiding the fear in my voice.

As fast as I could I swam to him "HIBIYA, OI HIBIYA WAKE UP" I screamed as I shake him. I could feel my fear taking over, afraid of losing someone precious to water again. "Cough, Se-ough" the small brunette tried to speak. "I'm here, its going to be okay" I reassured him as I wrapped my arms around him. Relieved that I didn't lose him just yet.

Normal P.O.V.

"What happened?" Hibiya asked. "I don't know but right now we need get out of here" Seto said. That was easier said than since they found themselves in a long vertical room wich was almost filled up to the ceiling. Not to mention that there was only a limited supply of air. "I'll try with my Focusing eyes if I can find an exit" Hibiya said. His eyes turned red and he looked around. It didn't look very good; the walls around them were super thick, he saw the heavily armed terrorist and he could see the sharks in a room next to them which also was connected to theirs. Just then he saw a door underwater. "Do you see anything?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, a door, but it's underwater. And I'm afraid that's the only exit" Hibiya answered him. "Guess we have no choice then" Seto said, "Stay close to me, okay". "Okay" the shota nodded. They both took a deep breath and dived into the water. Once they had reached the door Seto tried pushing it. He tried with all his might but the door didn't move an inch. They both could feel they were running out of air and headed for the surface as fast as they could.

"You okay?" the older boy asked. "Y-yeah, I think so" the younger one responded. "The water level has risen, I think this our last time to take a deep breath" the deer lover continued. "O-okay" Hibiya said with worried look that slowly turned into fear. Seto saw this and reassured him with "Ah, but don't worry I'll get the door open this time". "Really?" Hibiya asked, doubting these words. "Yeah, just watch me" he grinned at him.

They went back down again. This time Seto tried slamming against the door. And It was actually working, the door moved slowly inches with each slam. Just then a small group of sharks came into the room. As soon as they saw the 2 free courses, they went straight for them. Hibiya noticed them and pulled at the older boy's green jumpsuit. Seto only saw vague glance to know what was going on. He pulled the young brunette into his arms and slammed the door with all his might. The door went open.

They were pulled trough the door together with the force of the escaping water. Seto held on the doorknob on the other side of the door and tried with all the strength he could muster to close it, still holding the love of his life tightly in his arms. Just when he almost had it closed a small shark passed by his arm. It made a nasty wound and it's bleeding wasn't the prettiest in the world either. He ignored the pain and finally closed the door.

The water level was up till his knees but he didn't care. Exhausted from all the activity he sat down with his back against the door, finally to catch a break. "Ah ah, you okay" he asked the boy in his arms. "Y-yeah, I think so, what about you?" he asked. "I'm totally fine" the older boy said with a smile and a thumbs up, totally revealing his wound on his right arm. "OI, you're bleeding" Hibiya worriedly said, "We need to treat that". "Don't worry it's nothing" Seto reassured him, not wanting to make the smaller boy worried about him. "Yes it is, you're going get infected if we don't do something" he angrily said against the older boy. He looked around and luckily saw a first aid kit hanging against the wall.

"Really it's nothing" the deer lover said in order to stop the young boy. "Just sit still" Hibiya commanded, Seto understood that nothing could stop the younger male and decide to follow the order. And there they were: Hibiya carefully treating the wound while Seto was a little embarrassed by this. "There all done" Hibiya said. "You didn't have to that you know" the older boy said. "Yeah right, if we did that every time you got a wound you would probably already be in the hos- AAAAAH" the shota suddenly screamed out of pain.

The small shark that was responsible for Seto's wound had come back and it's teeth was piecing into Hibiya's ankle. "HIBIYA" Seto shouted. As soon as the shark loosened it's grip he was kicked away by the deer lover. But the shark didn't give up easily and came back. After another few kicks it was barley alive and escaped.

Seto didn't waste any time and quickly treated Hibiya's wound. "I guess now were even, right?" He said smiling to Hibi. He didn't response, "I guess I can't call you all that cute anymore now that you have this cool looking wound" Seto tried to cheer him up. " I really hate that about you" Hibiya softly said but still hearable for the older boy. "Eh?" Seto responded in surprise. The younger male started crying. "W-was it something I said" The older one said totally confused why the other one was crying. He wasn't sure what to do and was panicking inside his. " _What do I do? Should I hold him? What should I say to him? What can I do? but I can't do nothing at all"._ _ **"You really are an idiot"**_ a voice suddenly said inside his head.

Seto was surprised to hear this voice, he hadn't heard it for ages. He knew that voice like no one else: it was his snake of the Stealing Eyes. _**"Guess it can't be helped, here you stupid boy".**_ His eyes turned red and he heard the crying boy's thoughts. _"I really hate it when he acts like nothing is wrong, with such a happy-go-lucky smile. It really drives me mad. But it's that positivity the I like about him. It's my fault, if we didn't come here none of this would have happened, the water, the sharks, the wound. We shouldn't have come here in the first place. I'm so stupid, I know he entered the daze by drowning but still went here. He probably was reminded of his death, he probably hates me now. I'm really am the worst person ever._

Seto was totally shocked by these thoughts and was lost for words. _**"Now that you understand him, hurry up and fix this mess already, you stupid boy"**_ his snake scolded him. Seto snapped back into reality, he knew what to do. He putted his arms around Hibiya and held him tightly. "I'm sorry" Hibiya sobbed. "No, I'm sorry" the older boy said. The younger boy stopped crying. "I only tried my best to not to make you worry, but I got the opposite instead. Do you know why I went with you on this date?" he asked.

"N-no" the Shota answered still not looking the older male in the eyes. "It's because I wanted to know you better, I wanted to make sure that you loved me" he responded. He placed a hand onto Hibiya's cheek and looked him into his eyes. He then kissed him, the younger boy's eyes winded. The kiss seemed like an eternity, their tongues clashed against each other and made love. After a few seconds they parted for air. "And now I know for sure that you love me" Seto said. He kissed Hibiya's forehead, looked him in the eyes and said "I love you Hibiya".

"B-aka" Hibiya pouted as he looked away blushing from the deer lover. Seto chuckled, "you're so cute Hibiya". "No I'm not stop calling me that you nature freak" Hibiya angrily responded. Hibiya then forced himself to look him into the eyes and said "But, I l-love you too". Seto smiles at him. They kiss again and made some sweet love.

* * *

 **If you're mad about not having a s** scène then sorry but I already said that I don't write that stuff. I hoped you enjoyed that. And hopefully you guys can forgive me for being so late. Anyway there are going to be 2 more chapters: the next is more about the dan and the last will be surprise.**

 **Like always please review and see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A day for the first date. Chapter 4**

 **Here is chapter 4, the dan stops the terrorists, again! Sorry no real SetoHibi in this chapter. Also I would like to clarify something right now: When Haruka uses the "Awakening Eyes" he gets Konoha's inhuman strength and speed, I'll probably use this change in future stories so lets call it Awakening Eyes Version 1.2. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"So do we even have any idea were we're supposed to go?" Takane asked. The group of three was running down the hallway, which was a little hard with the water level up to their knee's. Takane was leading, after her was Shintaro, and last but certainly not least was Haruka. "Yeah, we need to get to the other side of the building" Shintaro answered her, with eyes glowing red. "Are you kidding me? We aren't exactly the most fit people for athletic challenges" She yelled back at him out of frustration.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, it's not my fault you ended up living two years on the internet, literally" Shintaro argued back. "Hey if it wasn't for me you would still be a stuck up hikimoriNEET" she shot back at him with a glare back. Knowingly that this 'friendly' argument would not stop, Haruka said the next best thing with one of his charming smiles: I'll carry you both then".

His eyes turned crimson red and quickly grabbed Shintaro and Takane under his arms. "E-eh?" the NEET said out of surprise. "H-hold a sec, Haru-" the girl tried to speak, but it was already too late. Before she could even finish her sentence, the boy was running so fast that a bystander would only saw a streak of red, blue and yellow passing by in a flash.

* * *

"And that's the last one" Rik said dragging a woman with a child in her arms out of the water. "Demo (but) what about Kousuke?" Ayano worriedly asked the younger male. "I've checked all the rooms except for one" he answered, "But even so Seto and Hibiya will be all right if the play their cards right. Which they will" he quickly said at the sight of an overly worried big sister, (which is very understandable at this point). "At any rate we should get these people to safety, which will definitely not be easy". The hall was filled with about twenty-five people and that is quite a number to hide. "I'm going back in to look for them, but you girls have to find a way to either hide these all people or let them escape. But whatever you do, do it fast" Rik continued. "Good luck" he said as he went back in.

"We're going to die aren't we?" A man asked the red scarf wearing girl. "Eh? N-no of course not si-" she tried to reassure him but got cut off. "I knew it it's hopeless" the man panicked. "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW". "M-mommy I-I don't want to die yet" a little girl cried in the chest of her mother. "So this how I am going to die, huh" a guy in his teens said, back against the wall totally accepting defeat. Soon everyone started panicking: children crying, people praying etc. "W-what should we do Ayano-san" Hiyori asked who was also starting to panic. " _No, at this rate no one will survive"_ Ayano thought. _"What should I do?"_ , she asked herself. But then it struck her: " _I know, I'll use my Favoring eyes to calm everyone down_ ".

Eyes turned red and a calming and reassuring voice of the girl with the scarf gave everyone a bit of courage. " _Please stay calm, I know that it doesn't look so good right now, but don't worry. At this very moment there are people who are fixing this problem_ " Everybody seemed to have calmed down after that. "I g-guess we shouldn't give up just yet" said the man who was freaking out before. "Come mommy let's go" the little girl said to her mother. "Then let's go before we run into any of those terrorist guys" the teenager said.

"Whoa, that was amazing Ayano-san" Hiyori said full of admiration. "Thank you Hiyori-chan" she replied. "Everyone follow us, we will lead you outside". Soon after that was said, people followed the two girls, somehow knowing it was the right decision, leaving the hallway empty.

Just then one of the attackers showed up in the abounded area. "That's odd, I thought I heard voices this way. Even one in my head; it did say something about people stopping this operation. Maybe it was my imagination, but I should probably warn the boss just in case".

* * *

"D _ammit, where are they?_ " Rik thought while swimming through the water. " _I have to find them quickly before it's too late. Where is that damn room?_ " Once the boy found the room he also happened to find a bunch of sharks. " _I hope for this aquarium that these beasts weren't all that expensive_ ". He pulled out his knives, one between each finger making eight in total. As fast as he could he killed off the sharks. As soon as every single one was death he looked around, then he saw a door. " _I see, they must have escaped through there, at least I hope_ ".

But the young boy could feel his need for air increasing and hurried back to a bigger room. Once above water he greedily inhaled the air. His eyes turned blood red before climbing atop of the water surface. "Now then, what should I do? _Go look for Seto and Hibiya-kun, or go back to Ayano-san and Hiyori-chan?_ Better contact Kido first I suppose". Just when he was reaching for his phone, he could hear a gunshot.

Just in the nick of time the boy dodged the bullets. After some fast athletic movements he looked for his attacker. Only to be confronted with the fact that their were six instead of one. "I guess I could also go for option four: defeat and kill the enemy". "O-oi" one of the terrorist said. "There are really people trying to stop us". "But this is just a kid" another one said. "Look you idiot, he standing on top of the water". Yet another guy said, "What kind of monster is he?" said one other guy.

" _It looks like the cat is out of the bag huh? Better warn the others after I deal with these guys_ " the boy thought. He then raised three fingers and said the following to his opponents: "I'll tell you guys three things.

First," he raises one finger, "I'm not a monster, just a kind of demon.

Second", he raised another finger, "I hope you guys enjoy isolation, because after this is all over your headed straight there. Third,"

He raised his third and last finger, "It's very unfortunate for you guys that you came across me. You can blame your stars later for it. Right after I let you experience hell up close" he said while letting his bloodlust leak out.

"Maybe a little too close".

* * *

"Uhm Danchou" Momo asked "what is exactly the plan?". "The best thing we can do now is what we did last time" She answered. "But won't they be prepared for something like that?" Marry asked, "Especially because it happened last time". "Don't worry this time we have this idiot here and not with the hostages" Kido said, shooting arrows at a certain blonde boy. "Hey, hey I had to like save Shintaro back then". "Also, I think it's hard for them to prepare themselves for something they don't even remember well" she continued, ignoring the boy's complainant.

When the small group of four finally made it into the entrance hall, they saw that most of the terrorist were there. "If there are thirty of those guys, then at least half of them are definitely here." The deceiver said. *BZZ* "It looks like we got other problems" Kido said looking at the message she just received. "Rik just informed me that the terrorist know that there are people who are trying to stop them". "EH, SERIOUSLY" Momo pretty much shouted. "W-wh-what should we do?" Marry asked out of fear.

"It's okay Marry;" reassured the leader, "They don't know how many people are trying to stop them". "Y-yeah, besides they don't know our plan either" said the idol to comfort her friend. "Exactly, you should like drop something on their boss head like last time" joked the joker. "Fortunately for us that won't happen this ti-" Kido couldn't even finish her sentence, before Marry had picked up a strange and funny looking object, and threw at the boss of the terrorist.

* * *

"We made it." Haruka said while putting down two worn out bodies. "I must say you two are light". "I can't believe we just let him do that." Shintaro said. "Neither can I" Takane answered. "Come on you two we need to hurry to save these people" Haruka said with determination and got ahead of the exhausted duo. "let's agree to never argue in front of him while were on a mission" the girl proposed. "Agreed" the boy said.

The trio hid themselves right next to the control room's door and started listening to the conversation of the three men inside. "It looks like the boss is saying some idiot hit him in the head like last time" said one of them. "Seriously again?" said another. "Maybe the boss needs a vacation after all of this" spoke the last on. "That was Marry wasn't it?" questioned the nineteen year old girl. "Probably" the boy with a mole responded with a sweat drop. "Definitely" answered the NEET.

"Here's the plan:" Shintaro started, "We take them out as fast as possible. Then you use your Opening eyes to go into cyberspace. We both hack the building, get out of here as soon as we can and go to the meeting point". "Sounds good let's do it" Takane said. "Then on three" Haruka said. "1…2…3".

Haruka easily took the first one with a punch, eyes flashing red. And when the second reached for his gun, Takane eyes turned blood red before giving the poor guy the death scream of his live, while being in his ear microphone. The third held his gun towards the boy and the unconscious girl in his arms. But before he could pull the trigger BAM, he was knocked out by Shintaro, who slammed a chair into the back of his head.

"Who knew you could actually do stuff like that, master" snickered the cyber being on the monitors. "Shut up and help me with this" the boy angrily replied. "Yeah, yeah". The duo were fast, in just 10 seconds they were almost done. "Let's go home" the NEET said, while he pushed down the enter key.

* * *

 **Well that's all for this time, but don't worry. There will be a lot more Setohibi in the next chapter, I'm starting to make a system for myself so stories will come out a lot faster, I hope.**

 *** A thanks for all the people who pointed out my mistakes, i looked over it again and cleaned up.**

 **Like always, please review and see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A day for the first date. Chapter 5**

 **Alrigh final chapter, let's make it a good one people.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The shutters went open and light beamed right into everybody's eyes. "What the" the boss of the terrorist said. "Hiya, everyone!" a girl suddenly appeared a few steps away from him, she looked like someone he saw somewhere before. "Sixteen-year-old kisaragi Momo, idol, will calm your nerves" the girl continued with bright red eyes. Right after she said that another girl, with white long hair, emerged out of nowhere. "I'm sorry" she said before her eyes colored red. Then next thing he knew; he was outside in handcuffs being dragged to the police car. The only thing the man could say was; "What happened?"

Meanwhile back inside the building

"We did good right Momo-chan?" the medusa asked while running. The group of four was in a hurry to go to the back of the building, were the rest of the dan should be waiting. "We sure did Marry-chan." The idol responded. "I can't believe you did it again Marry" the deceiver said, trying very hard to keep himself from laughing. "Marry," their leader started "Were lucky I was able to catch it in time, or else it would have been a disaster". "I-I'm sorry" the girl said with disappointment. "We'll talk about it later, for now I am blaming you Kano". "WHY?!"

Shortly after that they met up with members zero, six, seven, nine and ten at the backdoor of the aquarium. "Did everything went well?" Kido asked the other members. "Everything went according to plan" her sister said. "And we somehow managed to do our part too" a tired Takane said. "We only have to wait for Rik and we can go, before Seto or Hibiya noticed we were here" Shintaro said. "It might be a little too late for that" a voice suddenly spoke.

Everybody turned their head and saw member no.11 helping an injured Shota and deer lover through the hallway. "I met up with them when I was hunti- I mean taking out the remaining enemy's" the second oldest boy of the trio explained. "Their alright just a little wounds, but nothing serious. "Oh thank god" Ayano said relieved."So you guys were spying us on our date?" Hibiya said, anger clearly found in his voice. "W-well" the idol started, "Maybe a little" Haruka said, "But sadly not everything" Marry finished. "Can we go home already" the NEET asked at the sight of a furious twelve year old and his embarrassed older date, and presumably lover.

* * *

"Man, what a day this was" stated the cat-eye boy. "It sure was" said his older sister. The dan was walking next to the riverside, going home after such a tiring day. "What's important that it all ended well, right" Shintaro asked. "Yeah" answered the leader, "So what do you guys want for diner?" she asked the group.

While the members were arguing among themselves on what to eat (and what definitely not), there were two certain boys who were very quiet. But it wasn't unpleasant silence. It was very nice, but maybe that was because they were holding hands, helping each other with their individual injury and blushing from time to time. Both didn't quite know what to say.

"Danchou" Rik said after a while, "What is it?" she responded without looking back. "We should stop" the boy said. "Why?" she asked. "Because if we continue further, we'll have to carry four people back home" he stated while pointing at an almost fallen over medusa, a blood coughing boy, a NEET who already lay flat-face down on the ground and a girl with pigtails who was supporting herself with the fence next to her. Danchou sighed at this picture and announced to the group they would take a ten-minute break.

Momo and Hiyori took this opportunity to talk with Hibiya. "Hey Hibiya?" Hiyori asked. "What is it Hiyori?", "Did you guys kiss?" Hibiya turned just as red as the setting sun, while making a very strange noise. "Hehe, you did didn't you?" Momo asked. "W-we might have done a l-lit-little m-more than just k-kissing" the flustered boy whispered. "Huh?" the younger of the girls asked, clearly not understanding what he meant. While the older one just had a face that exactly knew what he meant, and was pretty shocked about it.

At the exact same time Kano and Marry were asking Seto about his side of the story. "Please Seto, give me details over what happened" begged the 140 year old girl(?). "Yeah, like spill the dirt dude" said member no.3 with a big grin. "W-well" the deer lover started, "we got stuck underwater, went trough a door along with high speed water and got injured by the same cute shark". "And after the that?" the blond asked. "We kissed and might have done something else too…..". "OMG, you guys did it AND I MISSED IT BECAUSE OF THE TERRORIST, SCREW ALL OF YOU" Marry screamed at the sunset.

"I feel bad for them that their date got ruined" Rik said while watching these two groups and the girl with a scarf helping out her friends. "Yeah me too" Kido said. "But there's not really something we can do about it". "Maybe there is" offered the pathetic 18-year old boy laying at their feet. "You got a plan?" asked the girl. "Yeah, a little happy ending" the NEET said, only lifting his head to the pair next to him. "By the way, I'm not going to carry you home like on the last mission" stated the 14-year old boy.

After the break they went on and at some point the leader had an announcement to make; "I'm sorry you two but I have one last mission for you guys". "Eh, seriously?!" the younger of the couple complained. "It's a simple one so don't worry" she continued. "What do we have the do?" Seto questioned. "Follow that path till the end, then take a right and walk all the way till you see a bridge. Cross the bridge and you'll be at the perfect spot" Shintaro explained. "But what do we have to do their?" Hibiya asked. "Don't worry, you will know what it is once you see it, now hurry up and go" the ponytail wearing dude said while pushing the duo in the right direction.

"Hey were are they actually going?" Haruka asked, while waving at the departing duo. "A nice surprise" Kido responded, "Now please be quit you guys, I have a phone call to make". "Demo, I missed all the good parts today" Marry complained. "Don't be sad Marry" Rik assured her, "I saw them doing it while taking out the terrorists. And they didn't notice me filming it, so let's watch it together once we get home. At least what I got on film."

* * *

There they were; holding hands in silent walking to their destination. Both still not sure what to talk about. That was only until they took the right turn after fifteen minutes, that the older one started a topic. "So what do you think we should do once we get there?". "I have no clue" the younger one responded. "Hey Seto", "yeah?", "What is it that you like about me?""You're very cute for starters, I could cuddle you all day". If it was possible then steam would come out of Hibiya's ears. "You try your very best with important things, You have such a sweet smile. Yo-", "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I get it. You don't have to keep rambling about it" The shorter of the two said, obviously flustered and embarrassed over the answer he got from the taller boy. "Haha, sorry" Seto said, "but it is the truth".

And so on the two boys continued walking to their destination, talking about what they love about each other. Then they finally arrived, it was a new restaurant that has been the top of the talk lately. The two boys just stud there watching in they did that until a waitress saw them and asked them if they made a reservation. "Oh uhm, we were told to go here" Seto replied, "but I'm not sure if there is a reservation for us. "Allow me to check then" the waitress said friendly. "let's see, ah yes you do have a reservation". "Eh?" the two lovers jinxed. "Yes under the name Kido, and we also got a photo of you two with it" she told hem while showing it on her phone. "When did they…." Hibiya mumbled. "But in any case welcome to restaurant VI The Lovers, I'll be your waitress for the evening. Please follow me to your table".

"Here is the menu" she said while handing each of them one, "I'll be back later when you have made your choices". After she walked away they looked through all the dishes. " _This is pretty expensive, do I even have enough money to pay all of it?"_ Seto questioned himself. " _Can Seto really afforded any of this"_ wondered his partner. BZZZZ, the frog boy's phone was going off. Seto picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

" _It's me Kido_ " said the voice on the other side.

"Oh hey Danchou"

" _Have you made it to the location yet_?"

"Yes we're already at the table, but I have one problem"

" _If it's about money, don't worry. Dad will cover for you just enjoy your diner with Hibiya_ " she then hung up. "It looks like we don't have to worry about money" Seto smiled at his young lover. "Really?" the boy said with a little disbelieve in his voice, but his face full of amazement. " Yeah, so order anything you like". Even though he said that, Seto had the feeling that somewhere his dad was crying over the fact that he (probably) had to sell a rare specimen to pay the bill.

Throughout the starters and halfway the mains the two boys were talking and having fun. Giving cute compliments to each other, while getting flustered which could rival the interior of the restaurant. But The older of the boy also noticed that the other was shifting a lot on his chair. He wondered what it could be, but just decided he would ask him."Uhm Hibiya", "Yes?", "Are you okay? You have been moving a lot on your chair since we got here. Hibiya looked down on his plate, blushing, deciding whether or not he should answer. "I-it's your fault you know. You were a bit r-rough. Both Seto and their waitress flashed a few tints of red. "I-I'm sorry about that" the taller boy apologized. "B-but I guess it was nice." The shorter boy replied. Both of them just turned redder of embarrassment.

The waitress ,who was started to get light in the head, quickly cleaned up their table and got them their dessert. As ironic as it sounds, it did melt the ice of awkwardness. That was until Seto licked a bit of chocolate on Hibiya's cheek. The younger boy turned almost as red as his eyes when he would use his eye ability, meanwhile the waitress fell unconscious of happiness.

* * *

"Ah I'm full" the deer lover said, "It was pretty good" the Shota said, "May even be better than Kido's cooking. "Make sure she doesn't hear that" Seto joked. The two boys were walking in the park heading back to the base. At one point they stop to sit down to look at the stars, the cherry blossoms were in bloom and Seto took the opportunity and kissed Hibiya. "I love you Hibiya", "B-baka, he replied averting eye contact. "I-I love you too. He said while cuddling his lover.

After a while Hibiya fell asleep, in the arms of the person he loves. Seto looked at his peaceful face and ruffled the hair of his young and cute lover. He waited a good then minutes before carrying him on his back. To the apartment were the rest of the dan were hopefully asleep.

* * *

 **I don't know, maybe I made it a little too sweet. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always please like and review.**


End file.
